Plunnie Petting Zoo
by ShinjuKuroba
Summary: Be Careful! They Bite! This is a place for drabbles, plunnies, and train wrecks of the Harry Potter variety. Feel free to adopt just let me see it!
1. Harry Potter and the Final Script

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, places, etc included therein. Also, I wish I _didn't_ own the Plunnie that spawned this. Please message if you want him and he'll arrive in the mail in 5-7 days. Hopefully I'll- _I mean, the one who packs it…_ will remember to put the holes in the box this time. Lose so many Plunnies that way…

_**AN:**_ _Please be warned that this fic may cause extreme laughter or horror. The Author of this fic is not responsible for any accidents that occur during the reading of this fic. The Author is also not responsible for any residual twitching, random laughter, or accidents caused by thinking of the fic after it is read._

_Thank you and have a nice day._

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Final Script**_

Harry entered the Headmaster's office wondering what could be going on that he needed to be called in right before he left Hogwarts to go to his personal Hell on Earth.

"Hello Headmaster. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Harry I did. It has come to my attention that you haven't been as good a pawn/weapon as you should be. So I've come up with a Brilliant Plan."

"Umm… Sir, I have no idea-"

"Not now simple minded Harry Pawn. I'm talking."

"Yes sir."

"Now where was I?"

"Your plan sir."

"Ahh, yes. I have a Brilliant Plan, please note the capitals on that Harry Pawn they're very important."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to convince the whole world you're insane and going to become the new Voldemort as soon as you kill him. I'll make sure you're convicted by using obviously faulty testimony, bribed witnesses, and improper trial procedures. I may also have to kill someone important to you, but disposable to me. Character assassination will be necessary of course. Then after you've been rotting with no friends in Azkaban for a few years I'll rescue you. I'll be your hero and you'll love me and listen to me when I tell you it was for the greater good and that everyone is really sorry for everything. And you'll be a good little dispensable pawn again."

"Headmaster that will never work! My friends would never turn against me!"

Just then a letter appeared in from of Harry written in Ron's untidy scrawl.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate I just got this awesome offer from the Headmaster. All I have to do is follow all his orders, just like I've been doing ever since I met you. Seeing as he's already promised me and the smarter members of my family, meaning not the twins, half of all your money; now he's promised to make me Head Boy and let me have sex with Hermione whenever I want to._

_So I just wanted to let you know that I'll be spying on you and holding you back more than ever while also being emotionally distant while you're in a difficult period of your life. (That's what Dumbledore says, not sure I know what he's talking about.)_

_So hope we can still be best mates even though I'm a backstabbing, jealous traitor and have been from the very start._

_Ron_

* * *

Harry looked up from the letter. "Well you may have Ron, but Hermione must be my real friend!"

Just than another letter appeared.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting sick of all your abused-ness and hidden smarts that Ron and I have been purposely been working to suppress. So I've taken the Headmaster up on another offer of spying on you. I've been doing it since the end of first year because I admire him; it's just going to be worse now. Oh, and I'm going to betray all those secrets we had between us to the whole wizarding world at your trial, hope you don't mind._

_Dumbledore said that I'll be getting all your books from your family libraries when you die and now he's going to make sure I'm Head Girl. _

_Hermione._

_P.S. I've become strangely attracted to Ron, but that's ok. Oh, and by the way, I never liked you back. I just told you that so you would angst more before you went to Ginny._

* * *

"That's right! Ginny! I'm sure she loves me!"

* * *

_Heya Harry,_

_I'll be in your bed tonight trying to get pregnant with your heir again. I'm not using protection. Oh, and I don't love you, I just want the money I'll get for the kid. And I've been dosing you with a love potion so you'll wanna be with me so I can have your baby._

_By the way you're an awful kisser and I'm going to tell the whole world about how you were brought up abused like Voldemort even thought you don't want anyone to known._

_Hoping to have your Baby,_

_Ginny._

* * *

Albus looked at Harry. Hmmm… comatose wasn't a bad look for the boy. Then he put on a sad face and handed him to his friends and placed about sixty different charms on him that would make it impossible to escape the fate that Dumbledore had planned for him.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

The trial had gone just as Albus wanted and now Harry was in prison and everyone knew how he was all Loco and stuff and how he was abused and all emotionally weird. Now all he had to so was sit back and wait. Unfortunately for him a magical girl from the dimension Quadra Polymorphic didn't like Dumbledore and his plans and happily dimension hopped into Azkaban to be with the awfully messed up and yet cute savior of the wizarding world aka Harry Potter.

She helped him through all his time in prison by scaring all the mean and tacky Dementors away and removing the several dozen compulsion charms from Harry. By the time he was released he was in Luv with her and wanted her to have his babies. And to practice making babies with her a lot too.

So when Harry was released from prison they kicked all his old friends asses because Dumbledore's just senile, Hermione's ugly, Ron's stupid, and Ginny wasn't good enough for Harry. Then they kicked Voldemort's ass because he was all evil and stuff and so they couldn't let him live and keep being evil.

**/record screech is heard/**

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"

"Geez Harry what are you screaming for? You're supposed to be asking me why I betrayed you."

"Ron, you didn't betray me."

"Yes I did. Don't you want to know why?"

Harry sighs, "I know why Ron."

"You do?"

"Yes Ron. It's because it's in the script."

"Oh… So it is…"

"Harry James Potter! Are you trying to piss off the Author again?!" Shouted Hermione from where she was standing in her slut Hermione outfit made for this scene.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm figuring that if I start now I might have my life back sometime in the next twenty years."

"Harry, just finish this fic and then you can have your life back."

"NO! I'm not finishing it! It NEVER ENDS! I'm rescued by this original Mary Sue character who we all know is the author and we're supposed to have sex happily ever after for all of eternity! BECAUSE WE BOTH JUST HAPPEN TO BE IMMORTAL AND ALWAYS LOOK LIKE TEENAGERS!! I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"Hmmm. You're right Harry. It says, 'and they fucked happily ever after for the rest of eternity.' at the end of the script for this story. Wow Harry that's just…" Ron breaks off loosing the last word he wanted to say for a moment.

"Weird?" supplies Harry.

"Vulgar?" suggests Hermione.

"No I was going to say kinky. Why does Harry get all the chicks that want to be in control?"

Harry and Hermione look at Ron in shock.

The end.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Yeah… this fic has no middle because it was written specifically for the beginning and end parts. If anyone else wants to play with this train wreck just let me know. Yes this was written just to be awful; no I don't know why I did it. Ask the Plunnie I'm currently trying to kill. And yes it was written LUV on purpose.  
-Shinju


	2. Death a Minion Never was

Disclaimer: The character Tom Riddle from Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

**Death a Minion Never was.**

* * *

He looked over the desk at the girl who had arrived in response to his add for an assassin to add to his organization.

To say that the pale skinned young woman was not what he had been expecting was an understatement.

But he needed an assassin and he would take what he could get.

Besides, she already had her weapon with her; he could see it and she handled it in a manner that showed that she clearly knew how it use it.

"So you've got that new Kunai I see. What are you a Ninja?"

_"No. I'm a grim."_

His eyes widened in shock and she suddenly grinned.

_"Personally I prefer the term 'Homicidally inclined'."_

He gulped and backed away

_"Don't worry. It won't hurt... For long."_

"A-Are you serious."

There was a whisper of air.

The light wind caused her cloak to flutter.

"Deadly." She replied to his corpse.

She was going to have to clean her Kunai now

But fate had spoken and wouldn't be denied.

Thomas Riddle had to die.

* * *

AN: This thing was spawned by the Kunai on gaia, the outfit of my avi that day, and the line about Homicidally inclined.


	3. Thought you Aughta Know

Another Random Drabble

Disclaimer: Characters of Harry Potter are not mine.

**Thought you aughta know...**

* * *

**AN: **Ok... this is just a random event segment, but as far as I can tell this is Snape's final message to the Death Eaters because he's been found out. And they have a magic version of the internet for some reason...

* * *

Severus snickered as he posted his final message on the Death Eaters personal bulletin board. He was saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the reactions to his message, but he wanted to make an impression.

The next day the rest of the Death Eaters found his message.

* * *

My Fellow Death Eaters,

It has come to my attention that Lucius Malfoy is FING LORD VOLDEMORT.

Yes, you heard me correctly.

_**Lucius Malfoy  
is fing  
THE DARK LORD.**_

Thought you all aught to know,

Severus Snape  
_Super Spy._

* * *

Bella Screamed.

* * *

_AN: Blame the Political Speaches where they say "My Fellow Americans" for this Plunnie_.


	4. Blaise Zabini and the Question of Gender

**Disclaimer: The Characters of Harry Potter Don't belong to me.**

**AN:** Many readers of Harry Potter have been rather confused about the gender of the mysterious Blaise Zabini. And so this little bit of insanity began…

_**Blaise Zabini and the Question of Gender.**_

* * *

Mrs. Zabini was pregnant. That is where this story begins; or rather it may have begun nine months ago when the child was conceived. That she had been married only four months now was rather worrying to the rest of the family. But alas as I have said Mrs. Zabini was pregnant and had no clue as to which of the ten men she had been seeing before she decided to marry Mr. Zabini was the father. Although she had long brown hair, Mrs. Zabini was a blond at heart, as was her husband at times, which made for a rather odd relationship when one of them sometimes forgot they were married at all. But back to out story…

Mrs. Zabini had decided on natural child birth with her husband, who had a very small amount of medi-magic training, being the doctor for her. And so it was that today she was on her bed in labor, having only realized moments before what was going on (seeing as she was… as I have said, rather dim…).

Her husband coached her in her pushes and soon the baby was born. Her husband looked at her and said, "Congratulations Dear! It's a- a- a… I don't know what it is..." He said looking rather confused and handing the bundle to his wife. She also looked down at the baby and said, "Nor do I darling." Then more solemnly she continued, "We shall call it Blaise."

And so Blaise Zabini was born with neither parent knowing what gender the child was nor who the father was. Though it should have been obvious as Mrs. Zabini was slightly oriental with lightly tanned skin and Mr. Zabini was white and Mrs. Zabini had had only one black lover and the child was obviously black. Not that either Mr. or Mrs. Zabini realized this.

* * *

As Blaise grew the child had a relatively normal childhood, despite having no clue of what its gender was. The child was able to do whatever it wanted whether it was to play with dolls or toy trains it mattered not. Blaise was allowed to wear whatever it wanted too. It wasn't until many years later that Blaise would wonder what gender should be applied.

* * *

The questioning began when Blaise joined Voldemort, up till now Blaise used whichever bathroom was convenient and slept in whichever dorm was more pleasant that night, using whichever uniform was clean that day, but in the Dark Lord's forces one had to know which gender labeled rooms to use. So Blaise, needing the bathroom urgently, approached the Dark Lord. "My lord," said Blaise doing the potty dance, "I have an urgent problem!"

The Dark Lord was rather annoyed that his work was interrupted and snapped, "What is it you fool?"

"My Lord! I must know what gender I am!"

"CURSES ALL MY PLANS ARE FOILED!" Shouted the Dark Lord, "My evil plots cannot commence until I know what gender you are now! I can't use a woman for a man's job or a man for a woman's!"

"My Lord, what were you planning for me?"

"Oh it was something of the most importance!"

"I shall still try it my lord!" said Blaise boldly though bladder control had been lost.

The Dark Lord smirked evilly and whispered his plan to his minion who was then allowed to use a private washroom to clean up.

* * *

"Hello Harry." Said Blaise attempting to sound sexy. "I'm here to seduce you."

"But I don't even know if you're a Man or a Woman!" Said Harry backing away.

"For you I would be whatever you wanted."

Harry let out a panicked "EEP!" as Blaise leaned in to kiss him. Harry then promptly turned and ran away to cower under a desk.

* * *

After this Blaise was not seen again until the Death Eater trials. When Blaise saw that the women were sometimes treated worse than the men he decided to make a stand. "I demand equal rights for men and women!" Blaise shouted at the minister.

"Why?" Asked the minister.

"Because I wanted to be treated the same no matter what my gender is when I discover it."

The minister turned slightly green and than stood on his chair to point at Blaise while looking at the Aurors. "KILL IT KILL IT!" He shrieked.

And as he was the minister it was done swiftly.

* * *

It wasn't until several days later when the man from the funeral home who was preparing the corpse for burial got the bright idea to check for genitalia that the wizarding world discovered that Blaise Zabini had been a man.

* * *

**AN: **_I have no experiences with pregnancies and such. I know, from my cousins who have had babies (one of which was born last month on the ninth!). That it is long, painful, and tiring experience. However this is a Joke fic written before the more recent births to people in my family that I'm closer to occurred. So please excuse my lack of knowledge._


	5. Of Mother's Love

**AN:** This is probably one of my worst fics, but it is kinda funny. The main character is my normal original character. I don't normally write about her, but this is one of the times that I did.

**Disclaimer: **Characters from Harry Potter Don't belong to me.

**Of Mother's Love**

* * *

The inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle stared at the strange sight before them. A girl with drooping cat ears and a tail was plodding through the mud on her way to the castle. While the cat-girl herself wasn't very strange to the inhabitants, seeing as this was a school for magic, the circumstance of it were strange because this girl was not a student at Hogwarts. Not only that, but this was happening the middle of the worst rainstorm Hogwarts had seen in years.

Seeing the forlorn figure walking towards the castle some students wondered if in fact the storm may have been brought about by accidental magic, a wish for the weather to suit her glum mood. Ever since they had noticed the approaching figure, about an hour earlier as the mud and wind were making her progress slow, the Hogwarts gossip mill had been running rampant. One of the rumors going around was that she was the tragic girlfriend of someone who died in the war and that she had taken it upon herself to let the family know. Taking off from this some girls decided that whoever it was must have been related to the headmaster. These rumors were favored by the females of the school, no matter what house they had been sorted into.

These rumors however were very far from the truth, for although Kathy, for that was the cat-girl's name, had received terrible news it was not about a boyfriend, it was about her half-brother. The young cat-girl had discovered barely three years ago, to her immense horror and shame, that she was related to the most feared dark wizard of their age and she had come here to reveal to someone else that they also had the misfortune to be related to him. Kathy was the half-sister of Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, through their mother, but that wasn't even all the story.

By some strange twist of fate she was actually his older sibling, according again to their mother, even though she was only eighteen and Tom was more than fifty years old. No one seemed very willing to tell her how something like this could have happened. When she asked the people who had known her mother all they would say was that her mother had been thrown forward in time by a broken time turner and had taken to consuming large amounts of vodka.

After she learned this she began to research her family and her mother's journals, hoping that there would be something in her research to teach her how to defeat what Tom had become. It was during this that she learned that her mother had died after the birth because she had spent too much energy on a spell to put on the baby. It seemed that her mother had known that her baby boy was going to be very powerful and wanted to make sure that he wouldn't use his power for evil. Unfortunately it was doomed to fail because in the absence of proper guardians who were able to call upon the spell it would be of little help.

This spell allowed any magical guardian or magical blood relation to give orders that Tom would have to follow. This would therefore reign in his power, by the order given, when he got out of hand. All it took to invoke it was knowledge of it and the word "please". However for siblings and other guardians this was not very strong, only allowing them protection for themselves or others from his magic. However if someone with a higher concentration of Slytherin blood were to call upon it Tom would have to do anything they said.

At this time she had not been able to find any other relations to herself and Tom, let alone one with higher Slytherin blood. So she delved deeper into the records even getting permission to look at any documents filed for change of name in case someone had hidden themselves that way. Then after three years of searching she found what she needed, a relative of herself and Tom with higher Slytherin blood.

So on this day of her discovery she trudged through the wind, rain, and mud to find her only other living relative. She was quite sure however that as soon as he knew of her relation to the Dark Lord that he wouldn't listen to anything else she said. How would the savior of the wizarding world accept that he was related to Voldemort?

She couldn't imagine how it would feel for him to learn that his mother's father was actually Salazar Slytherin in disguise as a muggle. Lilly didn't learn this until a few years after her father's death, or rather after his departure back to his own time. Lilly had apparently also studied Voldemort's heritage and found that she could invoke the spell. Unfortunately she managed to invoke it to save her son and not herself.

Kathy had been interested in how Salazar managed to get so far out of his own time period and so she consulted his journals. That was likely the only good side of being related, she had access to the old Slytherin Gringotts Vaults. What she managed to learn from the journals was that Salazar had botched a potion and it had ended up all over him. He had met Harry's grandmother after he was brought to a hospital after consuming more alcohol than it was thought possible to drink and survive. They had fallen in love and lived happily ever after. That is they lived happily ever after until his mysterious disappearance in the middle of the night.

Kathy continued to walk across the lawn hoping that Harry would listen to her. And two days later she was able to meet Harry and talk to him. He listened to the story and began to grin. Yes, it appeared that Voldemort was likely going to learn about the power he knew not soon. Voldemort was soon going to learn the dark side of irony because his mother, whom he had praised for being a descendant of Slytherin while despising his father, would be his downfall and all because she had loved her little boy and wanted nothing more than for him to be a light wizard and to save the family's reputation.

It seemed Dumbledore was right. Their salvation came about because of a mother's love.


	6. The Story of the Disclaimer

**The Story of the Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

The author looked at her keyboard and sighed. Yes, she was writing a new story and once again it was time for her to come up with a witty disclaimer that she would put at the beginning of her story. Of course it had to be perfect because she wished to tell her audience that she was not going to keep writing a disclaimer on every chapter because in real books all their legal information is just stated once. Why should hers have it more often?

She had debated on the simple "I don't own Harry Potter.", the "Me no own you no sue", and the classic "I own nothing but the plot", but none of them seemed to work for her story. So what was the poor author to do? She would be hounded if she could not get a disclaimer.

And so she wrote to her readers about her dilemma to let them know in this way that she recognized the fact that she did not own Harry Potter and that J.K. Rowling did.

Then she sighed again and looked around her room, which was crammed full of lawyers, the Wizengamot, and Harry Potter himself and she said, "Is that good enough?"

The lawyers nodded, the Wizengamot looked rather useless and confused, and Harry simply said, "Well I'm glad you don't believe in Slavery. Please give me a Happy Ending. I don't want to die."

And so the author smiled at them all and nodded at Harry. The Wizengamot disappeared with a poof, the lawyers walked calmly out. And Harry realized that Kiritsu, the author Shinju's sister, stole his PortKey. The Author sighed and wrote that she had an extra PortKey for him in the event that this happened into her disclaimer story and it appeared and Harry went home.

And that is the story of the Disclaimer.

* * *

AN: Slightly random, but I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get this into the beginning of one of my fics. So, I decided to put it here. Enjoy!


	7. Twins

**Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

_**TWINS**_

* * *

**Molly Weasley's Private Journal: The Cottage.**

It all started August 10, 1981…

"This shouldn't be happening. It doesn't make any sense." That was all that was running through my mind as I, Molly Weasley, nine months into my last pregnancy followed Fabian and Gideon to a secret location where I would finish out the pregnancy.

/Flashback/

"I don't understand, why do I have to hide?"

"I'm sorry Molly, it's just that Gideon and I are afraid for you. There's a prophecy about Weasley girls you see and it seems like it could be about to come true."

"Y-you mean the one Albus-"

"No," Gideon shook his head, "Albus lied Molly."

"What?!"

"Molly he's afraid. There was a prophecy made way back, Arthur knows about it and he told us. It was written in the Weasley family archives because it was about the family. He's almost certain it's about your pregnancy now and so are we."

"But, if Arthur knows why…?"

"He asked us to Obliviate him. He thought it would be safer to leave the knowledge with us."

"He knows that we've had almost one-hundred percent accuracy with birth predictions. When he heard that we thought it would be twin girls he told us the prophecy and asked us to do whatever we could to protect them, Molly."

"I don't understand."

"Molly, he doesn't want Albus to try and kill them."

"We're here."

"Welcome to The Cottage, Molly."

The place they had arrived at was a small cabin deep in the woods of Merlin only knew where. It looked as if Gideon and Fabian had fixed it up just recently and it had a cozy feeling.

"But what is this prophecy?"

"We can tell you inside, where it's safe."

Gideon ushered Molly inside and Fabian followed behind her shutting the door.

"_Twin Ladies_

_Born from Lion's court_

_Heart of lion, soul of snake_

_The old gift wakes_

_After years of sleeping_

_Girls born worthy_

_To carry their full heritage_

_Lion and snake_

_Born on the eve of tragedy_

_And thus marked-"_

"That's the same as Albus said."

"Can you tell me the rest of what he said?"

"Um let me see... it was…"

"_They will kill the chosen one_

_Before Destiny is reached_

_Even his kind and benevolent_

_Bumblebee mentor, Will fall_

_For where they walk, Death will follow_

_And light will fall, to their darkness."_

"Well that's rather uncreative of him. He couldn't make it any better?"

"What?"

"We told you he lied to you Molly."

"Well now that you mention it, it did seem like the end was a bit odd at places.

"It really ends like this."

"_They will raise up a new Myrradin_

_Saviors of the savior_

_Together they fight_

_With seven paladins_

_And when the time comes_

_Both bumblebee and dark lord fall._

_And the world is brought to new destiny."_

\End Flashback\

We stayed at the cottage until January of 1982 and I will always cherish the memory of those times. I'll probably never see Gideon and Fabian again.

My brothers had been correct and I gave birth to two beautiful twin girls on October 30st 1981. They both had a tuft the traditional Weasley red hair and a lighting bolt shaped birthmark on the side of their neck. They were perfectly identical except for the eyes. Neither was born with the usually baby blue eyes. It had been late in the day and I was exhausted. I fell asleep before I could name them.

Just as it was foretold this day was the eve of a great tragedy. The next day Lilly and James Potter were killed; leaving their little boy Harry with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Fabian, Gideon, and I cast the strongest glamour charms that we know on the girls birthmarks as soon as we heard the news. Harry Potter had survived with only a scar in the shape of a lightning bold.

Then we named them. Fabian reminded me that I could only keep one and it broke my heart to have to choose, but I did. I chose the brown eyed child. I could tell that the other little one's eyes were going to lean towards green, an unusual color for a Weasley. I named my little one Ginerva Molly Weasley. Then I let Fabian and Gideon name the other little one. I just couldn't do it. They named her Lillian Hope Weasley. She would be taking the last name that they chose after they moved however.

The day that we all left The Cottage is when I made the final decision to change Ginerva's birthday…

/Flashback/

"August 11, 1981"

"What?"

"That's when I'm going to say she was born. That way Dumbledore won't be suspicious."

"But Molly, if so why were you away until now?"

"Something happened and I was separated from you. You had brought me here so I didn't know the way home and it took me a long time to get somewhere I could safely Floo home from."

"I think that's a good story, Molly. Good luck little sister."

"We'll miss you."

All three of us were crying at this point. "I'll miss you too. Take good care of little Lillian"

"We will."

\End Flashback\

With that final statement I apparated to the nearest pub I could Floo home from. It was time to see how Arthur did having to take care of the lot by himself and introduce Ginerva Molly Weasley to her family. We were going to have to update the wills again. I know Arthur found it strange, but I made sure that we both included Lillian in the inheritance too.

He didn't ask any questions. I think somewhere in his mind he had an idea of who she must be. That's why I Obliviated him after we finished the rewriting of the wills. I knew that Albus was going to check because of the prophecy and as much as I love Arthur I couldn't let him endanger Lillian. And he would have because he was already Obliviated of any reason not to.

I've enchanted this journal so that only the people who know the truth about Lillian and Ginny can read it. I've always kept a journal, it's the only way I know of to make myself stop thinking about certain things. Just to be safe I'm going to hide this Journal back at the cottage and I'm not going to risk writing about this event anywhere else. This is the last entry.

Goodbye.

* * *

_**1992**_

"And so this year I would like to welcome a transfer student to be sorted. She has been attending the prominent Salem Witches Institute in their preparatory program and secured a scholarship to come to Hogwarts for her continued schooling. She will be joining the first year class. So may I introduce Miss-"

"Ummmm, excuse me sir." Everyone was startled to see a small brunette girl come up to the headmaster and interrupt him.

"Hmm, yes?"

"If you would allow it, I would prefer to introduce myself after my sorting."

"That will be fine. Go ahead."

_Hmm, cunning and smart, just like your sister._

You had best put me with her or I'll-

_Yes I can see that splitting you two up any longer would be quite inadvisable for my health. So then, better be… _"SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled and patted the hat before waving at my new housemates. I could see I already had the attention of one small redheaded witch in particular. I wasn't surprised that Ginny would recognize my voice.

"So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself now."

"Well, I'm certain you're all wondering my name seeing as I interrupted the headmaster before he could tell you, but I'm saving that for last." I smiled, "As Professor Dumbledore said I am a first year transfer student from the Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Massachusetts in the United States of America. My birthday is October Thirtieth Nineteen Eighty-one. I transferred here in the hopes that I would finally meet my twin sister in person." I could see the grin growing on Ginny's face

My name is Lillian Hope –" I removed the pendant I had worn for as long as I could remember. It was the source of the glamour over me that only I could see through. "– Weasley."

Over the gasps of shock from the Gryffindor table and the now pale Headmaster at my sudden transformation from brunette to Weasley red there was an excited squeal.

"HAZEL! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Hey Scarlett, I wanted to make it a surprise."

A sudden comment from Ronald, "Wait Gin, you know her?"

"Of course I do. After all she's my twin."

"Our Ickle Gin-"

"Gin. Has a-"

"_Twin?_"

"Yep. You remember Hazel don't you; my 'imaginary' friend?"

"But your birthday's in August!"

"Mom lied, Ron. And not just about that either, right Hazel?"

The doors to the Great Hall opened. "Yep, Scarlett. After all Uncles Gideon and Fabian are very much alive."

"Yes, and quite upset with this little stunt you've pulled."

I gulped. "Hi Uncle Gideon, Uncle Fabian."

* * *

AN: Don't know if I want to continue this or not… Probably not going to and that's why it's here. I can't make it work, but I like what I have… Well except the prophecy...


End file.
